jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of Two Wallets/YMMV
Base-Breaking Character: Both in universe and out who is the Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling between Ranma and Ryoga. Complete Monster: The Unnamed Barkeep who tried to sell Razor into slavery for not being able to pay for his drink. He is well known to the community as a man who could spot raw talent and supply it on demand, for there was no shortage of available "recruits" who might accidentally lose personal belongings and shortly thereafter wind up discovering new employment options. Crack Pairing: Happosai/Hinako both in universe and out. kasumi/kodachi. Evil Is Sexy: Happosai thanks to Jusenkyo Heartwarming Moments: Cologne’s heart to heart with her father after being trapped in her original body not only did she not blame him for staying away from them for so long she instantly went to him the moment she needed help and had nowhere else to go. Jerkass Woobie: Monster he may be but because of his pathological need for perfection Akuma has long since lost touch with reality and has been driven completely insane in his effort of crafting his "Masterpiece,". Even more so once it is discovered that he was just an Unwitting Pawn for the snake goddess Neferti his death was still deserved but you can’t help but feel sorry for him. It’s just that you feel more sorry for his many victims. An in universe example as even though the situation with Nodoka was entirely his fault no halfway sane individual would have intended to put his son's life (and not inconsequentially his own) in peril, and with so many things that could go wrong Genma really couldn’t relax in her presence weather he was in his cursed form or not. Magnificent Bastard: Ganglot and thanks to Ranma being a walking Nexus point it is ridiculously easy for her to manipulate the flow of events so that seeming coincidences and apparently random events coincided just the way she wishes them to flow. Akuma Zesutoru despite being insane has a powerful aura of charisma about him. This combined with his skill allowed him to convince Tojo studio to financially back his expedition to Pangea to shoot his movie, several hundred men and women. After most were killed by predators Akuma worked his charisma to win the Trog’s over. Before long he had become their chief, and then he ordered these natives to become stagehands and extras, mingling his cast with these tribesmen until there was hardly any difference in the mixture. Akuma was eventually seen as a god and used this to worked them all to death not letting them mend the fields and even ordering many to death to get more realism. This eventually forced them to result to cannibalism due to meat shortage. Cybelle Cybelle: You people with your petty, brief lives are like toys for me to amuse myself with. It's what demons do after all, at least in my particular career field. But you shouldn't think I'm the one entirely to blame for everything that's bad in the world. I only make the suggestions, pull a few strings, create an elaborate web of lies to convince you to ignore your better judgement. I appeal to the darker side of human nature, the part that doesn't like playing by the rules and wants to indulge itself in all sorts of forbidden pleasures. It's the same darkness that exists in each of you, and I shape it to my needs and purposes. You give me strength just by heeding the call of those anti-social impulses that you each have, and I delight in making you jump through my hoops. I'm what you might call a Maestro of Manipulation, but if it weren't for your weak human wills grasping at easy solutions and quick short cuts, I'd have nothing to work with, so don't try to pretend with me that any of you are innocent, because I certainly know better! Nabiki started out as this and has just gotten better as the story continues. A great example was her convincing Ranma to Throwing the Fight in order to get rid of Shampoo Once clean and sober Kodachi has quite a way with words Moral Event Horizon: Happosai committed this years ago at first he was content to steal the undergarments of the women he coveted, if only to smell the scent of their bodies and thus feel closer to them than he could get in real life, however after Cologne’s rejection and Ganglot’s manipulation he began to gain a lust for more personal objects of adornment. He started to covet the artifacts and objects of power that were created by the Lore Masters and Mages of many previous generations. Every house had its own object of power that was venerated by the daughters of the most prominent families of Amazon society. In Cologne’s case it was the Nanban Mirror which she prized very much but was willing to sell to pay for the food Happosai stole from other members of the village. It had been the legacy of her mother, and when Happosai stole it from her, it was like stealing a piece of her heart which is why he took it. Lotion: Truly perverted, the taking of something that should have been beautiful and twisting it around against its very nature. Such a tragic loss that one so young should become so embittered, and thus was lost a promising Lore Master… Cologne performed this before the series even started by letting the Shampoo and Perfume think that Lotion was dead then blaming it on Ambergris After finding out that Shampoo was pregnant Mousse attempted to Murder the Hypotenuse by inducing the nekoken in Ranma and splashing Nabiki with Jusenkyo water in order to manipulate him into killing her. In universe the Nabiki, Ranma's New Fiancée! Arc was this. It took quite awhile for Continuum #32145896 Nabiki to be trusted when she was transported to that universe. Averted Kuno killing the family and any potential witnesses in order to kidnap Shanma to be raised by him and Cybelle turned out to be a part of Ganglot’s Batman Gambit and didn’t actually happen. Squick: Cybele was once worshipped among Mortals as a God, with men ready to castrate themselves in order to gain her favor. The Priest of Hotei train young boys from birth to embody the aspect of the Buddha by removing all worldly temptations, including the source of male pleasure. Why Don't Ya Just Shoot Him?: Averted as the Chinese Military did attempt to bomb Joketsuzoku after their attempt to impose on them as they did to Tibet ended in failure. Perfume: Oh, they tried that...once, on the whole it was a most unpleasant chapter of recent Chinese history that the people in Beijing had been trying to live down ever since. Needless to say they have never been foolish enough to attempt pointing their missiles at us with a repeat of their former intentions. They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot: Discussed in universe if Akuma Zesutoru hadn't gone crazy the plot of his movie sounded great. Its even said that Spilburge would have made it work The Woobie: The original Shampoo knows her love is not being returned but does not want to acknowledge this truth, being desperately afraid of being abandoned and rejected. Category:Tropes